Girl of My Dreams
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: Clarke has been having dreams of a brunette with green eyes. When she couldn't find her in her city she started giving up hope. Now she is being sent to a boarding school. There just happens to be a brunette with green eyes in the rival school. What will happen when their worlds intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

**This is an au The 100 idea. It will be a Clexa story. If you are going to leave a review please be kind. Some characters may be out of character, sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own The 100.**

* * *

Clarke is lying on her bed with her sketch book drawing a face she had seen only in her dreams. She would wander around looking for the girl that belonged to the face but couldn't find her anywhere.

Her bedroom door opens "Hey sweet heart."

Clarke shoves the book under her pillow quickly only to have it fall off the bed "Hey dad."

The man moves to the spot the book fell "Any new sketches?" Seeing the drawing of the girl "Who's this?"

Clarke shrugs "I don't know. I keep seeing her in my dreams. The drawing doesn't do her justice."

The man furrows his brow "Tell me about her then."

Clarke tilts her head "You aren't mad?"

The man raises an eyebrow "About you liking a girl? No. I don't care who you are with. As long as you're happy. So tell me about the girl."

Clarke smiles "She has long brown hair, these eyes that are so green it's mesmerizing. When I've talked to her she seems kind of hard but there's something more there. The way I feel when she's around my heart races and stops at the same time, my throat gets dry and the words get caught there. She's not here though. I only see her in my dreams."

A hand soothes her "You'll find her one day. Be patient and never lose hope. She is out there Clarke. Your happiness is out there."

Her smile grows "You think so?"

The man runs his fingers through his daughters hair "I know so."

* * *

A brunette opens her eyes, _Those blues eyes again._

A voice hits her ears "You're awake."

The brunette looks towards the voice. The persons brown eyes making her feel guilty, _Is this wrong? I am dreaming of a blonde girl with dazzling blue eyes. While mine is nothing like that._

The person asks "Are you okay Lexa?"

Lexa sits up "I'm fine Costia. How long was I asleep?"

Costia shrugs "A few hours maybe."

Lexa looks at the time "Seven. Why didn't you wake me? I had practice at five."

Costia sighs "You needed your sleep. You've been running yourself ragged with soccer, work and school. I was just looking out for you."

Lexa shakes her head about to say something but a knock on her door interrupts them "Lexa are you awake? You're going to be late for school."

Lexa answers "I'm awake Gustus. Give me ten minutes then I'll be down."

Looking at Costia she orders "You need to leave. I can't let Gustus know you're here or I'll be grounded for like a hundred years."

Costia kisses Lexa "I love you."

Lexa nods "I love you too. Go now."

* * *

Lexa sits in class tapping her pen on her desk, _This is so boring. I hate biology._ A knock on the door causes the class to look up.

The principal walks in "Lexa may I speak to you outside please."

Lexa stands up "If this is about the mascot thing..."

The principal holds up his hand "It's about Costia."

Lexa's eyes widen "What about Costia? Is something wrong with her?"

The principal sighs "She was in an accident this morning. Her car hit a patch of ice and ran off the road."

Lexa leans against the lockers "No. She was with me this morning. You're lying."

Her soccer coach comes up "I'm afraid it's true Lexa. I just got off the phone with her parents. She didn't make it."

Lexa shakes her head "NO. You're lying. She isn't dead. She can't be dead."

The coach wraps her arms around Lexa "It's okay."

The principal suggests "You should get her out of here Indra. Before class ends."

Indra nods leading Lexa away. The girls body starting to shake from her crying.

* * *

One Year Later

Clarke is looking out her bedroom window when a knock on her door interrupts her "Your mom says we got to go."

Clarke turns to the voice "She finally gets to get rid of me."

The person sighs "It's not like that Clarke."

Clarke shakes her head "Don't stick up for her Jackson. When dad died things started going down hill. She's been trying to send me to this damn boarding school for three years. Now that there isn't anybody to argue with her she finally did it."

The man shakes his head "Clarke."

Clarke grabs her bag throwing it over her shoulder and grabbing the box at her feet "Save it Jackson. I know mom won't want me back for the holidays so I'll find other arrangements. Bye."

Clarke heads out of the house not even chancing a glance towards her mother.

The woman speaks "Clarke wait. This is like a second chance for you. Please don't be mad at me. I love you so much."

Clarke rolls her eyes "Whatever. I'm glad you are no longer burdened by me. Good bye Abigail."

The woman purses her lips "Clarke."

Clarke sighs "I'm going to be late for the bus. If you want to hear I love you fine I love you too. Can I go now?"

Abby nods softly watching her daughter walk down the steps a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

At the bus a man reaches for the box in her hand, Clarke pulls away "I got it thanks."

The man steps back allowing Clarke to put her box and bag under the bus. Clarke climbs on the bus finding a seat and closing her eyes. When she opens them she sees a boy beside her.

Clarke spits "Wells what are you doing here?"

The boy smiles "I came for you Clarke. I couldn't let you go alone."

Clarke rolls her eyes "I don't need you to protect me Wells. You should have stayed with your father."

Wells shakes his head "I'm sorry about your father Clarke."

Clarke growls "Don't talk about my father. We were going to get you when the accident happened. It's your fault. I hate you. There's an empty seat over there get away from me."

Wells sighs standing up to move. The bus lurches making Wells fall hitting his head on the arm of the seat in front of him. The bus stops in the next town leaving Wells in the hospital there.

A boy sits beside her "A little hard on him weren't you?"

Clarke glares "Eavesdrop much. Get back to your seat."

The boy shrugs "This is my seat now. I'm Finn."

Clarke spits "I don't care get away from me."

Finn asks "What's the matter princess?"

Clarke sets her jaw "Do not call me princess. Leave me alone."

Finn silently sits beside Clarke until they arrive at the school.

* * *

While walking to the school a girl walks up to Clarke "Before you get any ideas Finn is mine."

Clarke looks at her "Before you get any ideas I don't care."

Speed walking away Clarke gets to the front doors met by a dark haired woman "I'm Callie Cartwig you can call me CeCe. I will show you to your dormitories. You will have a roommate because everybody else has been placed you will be bunked with the people you have come with."

Clarke looks at the girl who staked claim on Finn, _Please don't place me with her._

CeCe looks to Clarke "Your roommate hasn't arrived yet."

Clarke sighs _Thank goodness it's not the claimer._

Finn steps beside her "You excited to be off the bus princess."

Clarke rolls her eyes "Leave me alone Finn. Go find someone that actually wants you around."

Finn hisses "Ouch. Got any recommendations princess."

Clarke spins around eying him "I told you not to call me princess. What is your problem? A little word of advice. Girls like to be listened to. If you can't follow a simple instruction like 'Don't call me princess' you are not going to get a girl. As for my suggestion as to who wants you around the Blake girl seems into you. I'd go for her."

* * *

Lexa turns the water on for a shower. Practice was tough she was hoping the hot water would ease her tired muscles.

One of her teammates walks in "I heard Skaikru Academy got some new students. Not sure how many will be on the soccer team."

Lexa sighs "I'm not worried about Skaikru. Our team is far more superior anyway. Even with the possible new recruits we will beat them."

Another teammate walks in "That's why you are the commander."

Lexa shakes her head "It's because I keep all you slackers in line."

Lexa turns off the water wrapping her towel around her and leaving.

Indra walks in just as Lexa is putting on her shirt "Lexa I would like to talk to you."

Lexa sighs "Who died this time?"

Indra shakes her head "No one. This isn't about anybody dying. I just want to talk."

Lexa follows Indra to her office sitting in Indra's chair.

Indra stands in front of Lexa "How are you doing?"

Lexa rolls her eyes "Seriously? That's what you want to talk about. I'm fine."

Indra informs "Skaikru got some new students. There are some soccer players."

Lexa shrugs "I'm not worried. We got a good team."

Indra nods "I agree. Last year was pretty tough for you. I need to know you are going to be present this year."

Lexa leans forward "Don't worry about me. There are some other people you should be focussing on."

Indra folds her arms across her chest "You are their commander Lexa. If you go down so do they."

Lexa stands up "I'll be here Indra. The team comes first."

* * *

Lexa is sitting in Tondc, a coffee shop, looking at a girl that looks familiar. The girls phone rings.

The girl answers "This is Clarke. What? When did that happen? Alright I'll be right there."

Lexa watches her gather her stuff watching as a leather book falls off the table. Clarke leaves the book behind. Lexa walks to the table picking up the book.

Flipping through the pages she sees various drawings, _These are really good._

A voice greets "Hey Lexa. What's that?"

Lexa looks at the book "Some girl left it behind rushing away. You're late Anya."

Anya frowns "I know. I'm sorry. Tris was having a problem."

Lexa looks concerned "Is she okay?"

Anya nods "Yeah she's fine. She got into a fight at school. Some little jerk called her a name. She defended herself. The school wanted to suspend her, I stopped it."

Lexa nods "Good. Let's eat."

Anya smiles "I'm starving. How is school?"

Lexa shrugs "Not bad. The soccer season is starting soon. Indra thinks I won't be able to focus because of last year."

Anya looks at the table opposite them "Why do you keep looking at an empty table?"

Lexa looks startled "What? I'm not. There's no girl there."

Anya raises an eyebrow "I know there isn't a girl there. Wait. There was a girl there. A girl you like."

Lexa shakes her head "I don't even know Clarke. Before you say anything I heard her say her name when she answered her phone. She left the book."

Anya reaches for the book "Is it like her diary or something?"

Opening the book she flips through it "Wow these are really good. You should ask if Lincoln knows her. He is in an art class."

Lexa smiles "Yeah. Can you ask him for me?"

Anya rolls her eyes "You are such a chicken. Fine I'll ask him. If he does know her should I set up a meeting?"

Lexa's eyes widen as she shakes her head wildly.

Anya nods "Yeah. I'm totally going to set up a meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews. I'm glad you are liking the story so far.**

* * *

Clarke runs toward her dorm stopping when she hears "Miss Griffin. I need to talk to you."

Clarke spins "I can't right now Miss Cartwig. Somebody broke into my dorm room."

Miss Cartwig informs "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Raven didn't break into your dorm."

Clarke furrows her brow "Who's Raven?"

The woman announces "Your roommate. She was on an internship that delayed her arrival."

Clarke rolls her eyes "Fine. I better go introduce myself to my new roommate."

Clarke walks into her room to find Finn making out with Raven "Gross. There's no boys allowed in the dorm rooms."

Finn turns "Hey princess."

Miss Cartwig walks in "Finn. What are you doing here? Get out now. Miss Reyes there are no boys allowed in the dorms."

Raven shrugs "So I've been told. See you later Finn."

Finn waves "Bye princess."

Clarke glares at him setting her jaw.

Miss Cartwig introduces "Raven this is Clarke. She will be your roommate for the year."

The two eye each other for a couple minutes, Clarke fiddles with the straps of her backpack "I have to get to biology."

A couple hours later Clarke empties her backpack on her bed "No, no, no. Where is it?"

Raven looks up from her book "What's wrong?"

Clarke plops onto her bed "I lost my sketch book. I have an assignment due in two days. It's in the book."

Raven stands up "Okay. Calm down. We will find it. Let's retrace your steps. Where did you go today?"

Clarke takes a deep breath "Uh let's see. I had English, geography and algebra in the morning. I went to lunch at Tondc. Then biology, history and chemistry."

Raven asks "When is your art class?"

Clarke looks at the time "In an hour. It's an off campus class."

Raven grabs her jacket "Alright let's stop at that Tondc you mentioned. See if anybody turned it in."

Clarke stands "Okay."

* * *

Outside the dorm Octavia pushes Clarke "You bitch. Why didn't you tell me about Finn?"

Clarke looks at her "Octavia I didn't know. I swear. I'm sorry."

Raven looks at Octavia "What about Finn?"

Octavia eyes Raven "Finn and I had a thing going on. He went after Clarke first but she didn't go for any of it."

Raven frowns "Why would you want to be anybodies second choice? You deserve to be somebodies first."

Clarke agrees "She is right Octavia. I am sorry you got hurt and I sent him your way but I had no idea he was with someone else. I would never do that."

Raven looks at her "You sent Finn her way. What the hell?"

Clarke defends "Octavia walked up and was all Finn is mine, I said I don't care. When Finn came up to me again I told him to go find someone that actually wanted him around. He asked me who I said Octavia. I didn't know about you Raven. I swear. I'm sorry."

Octavia sighs "It's fine I guess. Bellamy will take care of him. Where are you guys going?"

Clarke turns away from Octavia then back "I lost my sketch book. We are going to the place I ate lunch to see if I left it there. We have to go now I have art in like forty five minutes."

Octavia nods "Alright let's go."

Clarke leads the way.

* * *

Once there Clarke heads straight for the counter "Did anybody turn in a sketch book?"

The woman sighs "Let me check."

The woman leaves then comes back "Sorry no."

Clarke walks up to the two girls "Nobody turned it in."

A male voice greets "Hey Clarke. What's wrong?"

Clarke turns "Hey Lincoln. I lost my sketch book earlier. Have you seen it?"

Lincoln shakes his head "No sorry. You on your way to art class?"

Clarke nods "Yeah. You want to walk with me?"

Lincoln turns back to the table he just left "Yeah give me a second."

Lincoln walks back to the table "You need to get the sketch book back from Lexa. Clarke is looking for it."

Anya turns to the girl she saw with Lincoln "I'll talk to Lexa. No guarantees though. She is getting rather attached to it."

Lincoln nods "I have to go. I have art class. I told Clarke I haven't seen the book so you have a bit of time. Not much though we have an assignment due in two days and it has taken like two weeks to do. If she has to redo it she could fail."

Anya nods "I've got it under control Lincoln."

Lincoln walks up to Clarke "Let's go. We can take my motorcycle so we aren't late."

Clarke turns to Raven and Octavia "I'm going to go with him to our class. I'll see you guys later. Thanks for helping."

The two nod "You're welcome."

* * *

Anya moves to the next table "Clarke needs the book back."

Lexa groans "I heard. I don't want her to fail but I don't want to give it up. There are some really good drawings in there."

Anya purses her lips "Maybe we could offer a trade. A book she has already filled for the book you have."

Lexa leans back "I like this book though."

Anya sighs "Maybe if we ask for the book when she's done with it. Then you know you will get it back. Possibly with some new drawings."

Lexa's eyes brighten "I could go for that."

Anya nods "Okay. I'll tell Lincoln later. Did you want to meet her?"

Lexa bites her lip shaking her head "No. Not yet."

Anya stands "Right. I got to go. I'm training Tris. Talk to you tomorrow."

Lexa looks at the time "I got to go too. Soccer practice."

* * *

Clarke walks into her dorm greeted by a question from Octavia "Who was that boy?"

Clarke furrows her brow "Who? Lincoln? He's in my art class. I tried to get an extension for the assignment that's due in two days but the teacher said no."

Raven sits up "Bummer. What are you going to do?"

Clarke shrugs "I have to redo it. It won't be as good because I worked two weeks on the other one. It's my own fault though I should have made sure I had it in my bag."

Raven offers "I can keep people away so you can focus. Take notes in the classes for you so you can get as much done as possible."

Clarke smiles "Thanks Raven."

Octavia waves Raven off "Yeah, yeah. Tell me more about Lincoln."

Clarke shakes her head "He goes to Trikru academy. Neither of our schools offer art classes that's why we are in the same class. He's pretty cool. Bellamy definitely wouldn't approve."

Octavia shrugs "Screw Bellamy. You have to introduce me to Lincoln."

Raven observes "You got over Finn quickly."

Octavia smirks "Bellamy took care of him. The whole school was talking about what Finn did to me."

Raven slides to the edge of her bed "What did he do?"

Octavia looks at her "He tied him to the top of the flag pole and left him there for the night. Finn is fine don't worry."

Raven states "I have to go check on him" then runs out of the room.

Clarke watches her leave then looks to Octavia "Are we cool for the whole sicking Finn on you thing?"

Octavia stands up "Introduce me to Lincoln and we will be. See you in English."

Clarke shakes her head starting her sketch again.

* * *

Clarke is sitting in the stands watching a soccer game. From where she is sitting she can see some of her classmates in the opposite stands. _Weird. Why am I not sitting with them?_ She watches a brunette dodge a few defenders the ball dancing between her feet. The girl kicks the ball sailing into the back of the net.

Clarke whoops happily "Nice shot babe."

The brunette turns to Clarke the girls green eyes connecting with Clarke's blue. The girl smiles widely pointing at Clarke. The girl jogs up to the stands stopping in front of Clarke. Grabbing onto the bar at the top of the wall in front of them the girl lifts herself up leaning towards Clarke. Just as their lips are about to touch Clarke gets hit in the side of the head with a pillow. _What the hell?_

Clarke opens her eyes looking around realizing she is in her dorm room, _It was just a dream._

Clarke hears a tired groan "Answer your phone."

Clarke sits up finding her phone "Hello."

A voice greets "Clarke? Did I wake you?"

Clarke looks for the time "Yeah but it's alright Lincoln. What time is it?"

Lincoln hisses "Sorry. It's six. A friend of mine may have found your sketch book yesterday."

Clarke shrieks "Seriously?"

Raven growls "Shut up Clarke. Can't you go outside with that?"

Clarke whispers "Sorry. Hang on Lincoln."

Raven waves her hand "Wait. Give me back my pillow."

Clarke throws the pillow hitting Raven in the stomach.

Raven puts the pillow under her head "Thank you. Now go away."

Clarke tiptoes out of the room "Okay. You found it. Really?"

Lincoln answers "I mean it might be it, no promises. If it is your book there is a condition to it being returned."

Clarke groans "It's my book."

Lincoln informs "The person who has it really likes the drawings. If it is your book they would want it back when you are done with it."

Clarke sways "Do they want something to hold onto to ensure they get the book back?"

There is murmuring in the background until Lincoln confirms "Yes."

Clarke sighs "Fine. Where do we meet?"

There is more murmuring before Lincoln suggests "Tondc in an hour."

Clarke confirms "Okay. See you in an hour."

* * *

Clarke walks into Tondc half an hour early with Octavia in tow "Which one is Lincoln?"

Clarke shakes her head "We are half an hour early Octavia. He's probably not here yet. Do you want something?"

Octavia looks at the menu "Cappuccino and a chocolate chip muffin."

Clarke points to a table "Sit. I'll get it."

Octavia sits at the table. Clarke stands in line.

Once at the counter she asks "Can I get a cappuccino, espresso, chocolate chip muffin and bacon and egg bagel? Please."

The cashier types in the order "Thirteen fifty."

Clarke hands over the money stepping aside to wait for the order. Once she gets it Clarke returns to the table placing Octavia's order in front of her.

Octavia smiles "Thanks."

Clarke watches as three people walk in. Two head straight to a table behind Clarke. The third walks to the counter placing an order. Once the person receives the order and places it in front of the people at the table they walk up to Clarke's table.

A voice greets "Good morning Clarke. Who is your friend?"

Clarke looks up "Morning Lincoln. This is Octavia. She begged me to introduce her to you."

Octavia kicks Clarke under the table harshly whispering "Shut up."

Looking up at Lincoln she smiles "Hi."

Lincoln's eyes roam up and down Octavia's body "Hi."

Clarke groans "You can eye sex each other later. Do you have my book?"

Lincoln pulls out a leather bound book "Do you have the item we are trading for?"

Clarke takes off her watch "It was my fathers. He gave it to me before he died. Please don't lose it."

Lincoln hands over the book watching Clarke flip through it "Thank you Lincoln. Octavia we have to go before Bellamy notices you are gone."

Octavia stands "I'll see you around. Wait." Octavia pulls out a pen writing her phone number on Lincoln's hand "Call me."

Lincoln looks at the number "I will. Bye. I'll see you in class Clarke."

Clarke nods "Later Lincoln. Thanks again."

Lincoln returns the nod "No problem."

* * *

Lincoln walks up to the table handing over the watch "Don't lose it. It was her fathers. He gave it to her before he died."

Lexa looks up then at the watch tracing the face of it "I won't. Your coffee is getting cold."

Lincoln sits down "As we saw there were a lot of pages left in the book. You might be hanging onto that for a while."

Lexa puts the watch on her wrist admiring the way it looks "She is quick to give out trust. This is probably very important to her."

Lincoln shakes his head "Do not use this as an opportunity to teach her a lesson. Please. Clarke is a good person."

Lexa glares "I won't. If I lose this I won't get the book back or a chance to make her mine."

Anya leans back "She is skaikru Lexa. You can't let yourself get distracted. The team needs you."

Lexa shakes her head "I won't be distracted. The team comes first but if I have a chance to have both I will take it."

Anya nods "Okay. I will meet her and see if she is suitable for you. We can't have you dating someone who is not worthy."

Lexa sighs "Fine. Don't purposely push her away. Give her a chance please."

Anya stands "We need to go. They are doubling practice to get ready for the game in a few days. We get to see if Clarke plays soccer because we are facing Skaikru."

Lexa smiles standing up, slinging her bag over her shoulder "Wasn't Clarke beautiful? That sweater fits her well. I hope that wasn't her girlfriend she was with."

Lincoln pulls the door open "I don't think she was because she gave me her number."

Lexa walks through the open door "Good. I still have a chance."

Anya offers "Oh yeah you definitely have a chance with a girl you're scared to introduce yourself to. Your odds with her are as good as that pebble is of not getting kicked down the sidewalk."

Without even thinking Lincoln kicks said pebble watching it skip along the sidewalk. Lexa hits Lincoln sighing dejectedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the game Anya walks up to Lincoln "Where is Clarke? If she doesn't play you would think she would be in the stands watching."

Lincoln points "She is over there beside Octavia. I saw her kicking the ball around to warm up. The coach looked angry about her being on the field so I doubt she will be playing."

Anya watches as Clarke walks towards the school.

Anya follows her waiting until they are behind the bleachers to ask "You're Clarke?"

Clarke turns "Yeah."

Anya sizes Clarke up "I'm Anya."

Clarke holds out her hand.

Anya looks at it then back at Clarke "Do you play soccer?"

Clarke shakes her head "No. I mean I did with my dad. The coach doesn't like me so I won't be playing. I guess if I was the only option he would put me in."

Anya crosses her arms "It shouldn't be about liking you or not. If you are good you should play. You must not be very good."

Clarke furrows her brow "You haven't seen me play."

Anya turns "By the sounds of it I won't today. I guess it's a good thing because you will be losing today."

Clarke bites her lip "We will see. Good luck."

Anya snickers "We won't need luck."

* * *

Lincoln stands beside Anya "How did that go?"

Anya shrugs "She won't be a threat on the field. I don't think she can play."

Lincoln furrows his brow "What does that mean?"

Anya looks at him "She said the coach won't play her because he doesn't like her. I think it's because she sucks. Unless there are injuries Clarke won't be playing."

* * *

Octavia walks up to Clarke "What was that all about?"

Clarke raises an eyebrow "What was what all about?"

Raven nudges Clarke "The meeting under the bleachers."

Clarke shrugs "The girl just wanted to introduce herself. She asked if I played soccer."

Raven asks "What did you say?"

Clarke answers "I said with my dad but wouldn't be playing today because the coach didn't like me. She took it as I suck to bad for him to put me in."

Raven growls "She hasn't seen you play. I will kick her ass."

Clarke shakes her head "Don't do that Raven. Focus on the game. Put all that anger into winning. Just don't hurt anybody."

Raven sighs "Fine. You know it's no fun not hurting anyone."

Clarke rolls her eyes biting her lip to stop herself from speaking. A flash of light from the other end of the field causes Clarke to look at one of the players her eyes land on their wrist, _Is that my fathers watch? She better not break it._

* * *

Clarke jumps up when one of her players hits the ground hard. Looking at the coach for the signal. The coach sighs heavily nodding at Clarke. Clarke jogs onto the field getting a pat on the shoulder from Raven when she passes her.

Clarke steals the ball from the girl wearing her watch starting to weave between the defence. Passing it to Raven who immediately passes it back. Clarke passes it to an open Octavia who sails the ball into the back of the net scoring the first goal. Clarke high fives Octavia, _Great only three more to score to tie it up._

Clarke blocks a shot from the watch wearer sailing a perfect pass to Raven down the field. Clarke catches up receiving a pass from Octavia and putting it in the net. The two high five again. On the sidelines their coach huffs throwing his clip board on the ground.

Raven mumbles "What's he so mad about? We scored."

Clarke corrects "I scored."

Octavia steals the ball from the opposing player passing it to Raven who weaves between two defenders passing it to Clarke who sends it sailing into the back of the net again.

* * *

Lincoln mumbles to Anya "I guess she can play."

Anya nods "The coach isn't to happy about it."

Lincoln shakes his head "I have no idea why. She stole the ball away from Lexa, twice. Nobody steals the ball away from Lexa."

Anya corrects "She stole the ball then blocked a shot. Blocking a shot is not stealing the ball."

Lincoln raises an eyebrow "Nobody does either of those things with Lexa."

Anya sighs "I know. You think Clarke's angry I said she sucked."

Lexa folds her arms across her chest "You said she sucked."

Anya nods "Before I saw her play."

Lexa huffs "Why is she getting sent back to the bench? We haven't scored since she got on the field five minutes ago. Did you see her block my shot? Pain flashed in her eyes then she went right back to it. It was kind of hot how fast she bounced back. The coach is an idiot."

Anya watches as Clarke follows the coach pacing the sidelines talking and pointing to certain opposing players. The coach gets angrier and angrier with every word from Clarke.

Indra points to Anya beckoning the girl to her. Anya jogs to her.

Indra asks her "What is two goals saying?"

Anya informs "She is telling the coach which players to watch and what we are going to do next."

Indra looks over at the sidelines "Is she right about our plays?"

Anya nods "She is. She was right about the coach not liking her."

Indra looks shocked "You talked to her?"

Anya purses her lips "Yeah, before the game. She told me she wouldn't play unless there were injuries because the coach didn't like her. I said it was because she probably sucked."

Indra observes "Well we know it's not because she sucks."

Lexa scores a goal shaking her head at the opposing sidelines when the coach starts yelling at Clarke.

The referee blows the whistle ending the game. Lexa and her team walk onto the field for the handshakes only to watch all but three members of the other team walk off.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia stand in a row each saying "Good game" while shaking hands with their opponents.

* * *

The three girls return to the locker room to the coach staring them down.

Clarke asks "What?"

The coach yells "What the hell was that? You were on the field to be the tenth man. Nothing more. You go and score two goals. Octavia was open for your two goals. Why didn't you pass to her?"

Octavia goes to speak, the coach holds up his finger "Go shower sis. You played well."

Octavia stands beside Clarke shaking her head, Bellamy shouts "NOW."

Octavia whispers "Sorry" then rushes to the showers.

Bellamy folds his arms across his chest "Who do you think you are princess? What you did on the field then you whispering in my ear about the players and the plays they are going to do. I am the coach you are a bench warmer. You are supposed to sit there with your mouth closed and watch the fricking game. Do not under mind me again."

Raven steps forward "What are you going to do? If you kick her off the team we aren't eligible to play. We were getting our ass kicked, Clarke came in and put us back in the game. How much trouble are you in for walking off the field before the handshakes? That was very unsportsmanlike of you."

Bellamy clenches his fists "You shut up."

Clarke taps Raven's arm "Let's get out of here. We can shower in the dorms."

Raven grabs her bag and Clarke's, Octavia steps out of the shower.

Clarke sees her and grabs her bag "You out too?"

Octavia nods opening the door for the other two. When Clarke passes Murphy he pushes her, she trips over the bench beside her and hits her head on the lockers.

Octavia pushes him "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Murphy stands over Octavia about to attack her, Bellamy stands in front of him "Don't even think about it. Not Octavia."

Raven looks at Octavia "You have to help me get her out of here."

Octavia helps Raven pick up Clarke. Clarke groans at the movement.

* * *

Lincoln calls out "Octavia."

Octavia turns around "Hey Lincoln. How are you?"

Lincoln smiles "Good. Clarke hasn't been in art class the last couple days. Is she okay?"

Octavia sighs "She has a concussion. A jerk on the soccer team pushed her, she fell over a bench and hit her head on the lockers. She's in the hospital wing. I was just dropping off her sketch book for her."

Lincoln's eyes widen "What? Is she okay?"

Octavia smiles softly "Yeah. She was out for a couple days, the doctor wants to monitor her for a few more days. She should be back in art class next week. I have to go. I'm sorry."

Lincoln nods "Oh yeah. No worries. I'll call you later okay."

Octavia walks away.

* * *

Anya folds her arms over her chest "I saw you talking to Clarke's friend. Why haven't we seen Clarke?"

Lincoln looks around "Clarke was pushed. She tripped over a bench and hit her head on the lockers. She was out for a couple days."

Anya opens her mouth to speak only to get cut off, "Is she okay? Who am I going to kill?"

Anya shakes her head "You are not killing anyone Lexa. We will simply find out who pushed her and break both of their legs and an arm at our next soccer game against them."

Lexa growls "I'd like to break their head."

Anya rubs Lexa's arm "Breaking heads gets you expelled. Expelled means you can't play soccer. You not playing means we lose. We can't lose."

Lexa sighs "Fine. I won't break their head. I will get Tristan to."

Anya and Lincoln shake their heads.

* * *

Clarke looks curiously at the door "What are you doing?"

Lincoln freezes "Nothing. Just uh checking if anyone is around. I don't want to have to hurt someone for seeing me in the opposing school."

Clarke raises an eyebrow "You know technically you're not on school grounds."

Lincoln relaxes "Oh. Okay. How are you? Octavia told me about your fall."

Clarke frowns "Yeah, Murphy's a jerk. I guess he was in the row of lockers next to me. The coach wasn't to pleased with my playing."

Lincoln furrows his brow "Why? You were awesome."

Clarke pouts "That's why he wasn't pleased. I was there to be the tenth man and that's it. Octavia was open for my two goals. He thinks I should have passed to her."

Lincoln shakes his head "That's where the goalie was looking. Her shots most likely wouldn't have gone in. You had an empty net to shoot into. When Octavia scored she had an empty net. The goalie couldn't adjust to your passing fast enough."

Clarke looks in Lincoln's hand "Is that my fathers watch?"

Lincoln looks down at it "Oh, yeah. Lexa wanted you to have this while you were recovering."

Clarke furrows her brow "Who's Lexa?"

Lincoln's eyes widen in surprise "Um. She's the one that found your sketchbook."

Clarke points to her backpack "Can you pass me that? Please."

Lincoln passes Clarke the bag watching her dig through it.

Pulling out a small carved paddle boat she hands it to Lincoln "Here. Give this to her. She can hold this hostage until she gets the sketchbook back."

Lincoln looks at it "A boat?"

Clarke turns up the corner of her lip "My dad took me on a paddle boat just like that before we moved inland. I made that for him after I heard him tell my mom he missed being on the water. If you put it on water it will propel itself forward by it's self. My dad was an engineer. I used to go to work with him all the time and watch him put things together and make things work. Be careful with it. I want it back when I give her the sketchbook."

Lincoln nods "I will make sure she knows. I have to go. Soccer practice. I will come by tomorrow okay."

Clarke sighs "Okay" looking at the boat in Lincoln's hand.

Lincoln looks down at it he comforts "I'll make sure Lexa takes really good care of this. You will get it back."

Clarke smiles sadly pursing her lips.

* * *

Lincoln puts the paddle boat in front of Lexa "Do not lose that. Clarke almost cried when I walked away with that. She wants you to hold onto that until you get the sketchbook. I think this is more important to her then the watch."

Lexa picks it up "It looks hand carved. Is the boat called the Griffin?"

Lincoln reaches for it, Lexa pulls it away "I'm not letting anybody else touch this. You had your chance to look at it."

Lincoln leans back "It's supposed to be able to propel itself forward if you put it on water."

Lexa sighs "She has a habit of giving important things to strangers."

Lincoln's face goes white "Do not mess with her Lexa. You have a habit of pushing people away."

Lexa glares "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lincoln looks around his eyes landing on Anya.

Anya sits beside Lexa "I want to know how you are going to get yourself out of this."

Lincoln bites his lip "I just mean that when you start to feel things for people, girls, you walk away leaving them alone. You don't call, you don't text, you don't email, you run when you see them."

Lexa tilts her head "I don't run from girls."

Anya leans forward "Clarke is something else. Lexa hasn't even introduced herself to her. Lexa usually introduces herself right away. She is clinging to mementos to get a sketchbook back. When has Lexa ever held something hostage to get something from a girl?"

Lexa folds her arms across her chest "I am not holding her mementos hostage. I gave the watch back."

Lincoln corrects "I gave the watch back."

Lexa counters "I gave the watch to you to give to her."

Anya looks at Lexa "How is she going to get the boat back?"

Lexa looks at the boat "I am going to give the boat back."

Lincoln takes a sip of his drink "You'd have to meet her first."

Lexa pouts whispering "I'm going to meet her."

* * *

Murphy walks up to Bellamy "I think I have an answer to our Clarke problem."

Bellamy looks up "This better be good Murphy."

Murphy opens his arms "Put her in net."

Bellamy tilts his head to the side "You want me to make her goalie?"

Murphy nods "It gets her off the bench. She can't score from the net, she's out of your ear. It's perfect."

Bellamy nods "Great idea Murphy."

* * *

In the locker room Bellamy gives out the positions then points to Clarke "Princess, you are in goal."

Clarke's eyes widen "What? I've never played goal before."

Bellamy crosses his arms "I don't care princess. Try not to let in any goals."

Clarke pulls on the goalie jersey walking out of the locker room.

Clarke stops six shots until she gets tackled by an over eager opposing player. The referee points to Clarke to play the ball. Clarke tosses the ball down the field where the opposing player miss plays the ball sending it into the back of their net, the credit for the goal goes to Clarke.

Bellamy throws his clipboard to the ground grabbing Murphy "You said she wouldn't be able to score goals from there. Why the hell did I listen to you?"

Murphy chokes "I'm sorry. On the plus side that was the first goal of the game."

Bellamy orders "Get out there and score some goals. I will not let the princess be the reason we win."

Murphy nods going to check in to the game.

Clarke stops four more shots. When the play ends Clarke is given the task of putting the ball in play. Clarke kicks the ball down the field catching the other goalie off guard when the ball takes a crazy bounce towards the net.

Bellamy shouts "Oh come on. What the hell is that? Isn't that illegal?"

When Clarke stops four more shots and gets tripped up by one of the players Bellamy points to the back up goalie and Clarke he signals for the switch.

Clarke shakes her head "I am fine I can keep playing."

Bellamy growls "You are done princess head to the locker room."

Octavia throws her arms in the air "Are you kidding me? We are winning. You don't pull the goalie when we are winning. She stopped fourteen shots."

Raven shakes her head "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Bellamy points at Raven "You can follow princess to the locker room."

Clarke and Raven start walking off the field towards the locker room, Octavia follows.

Bellamy stops Octavia "Where do you think you're going?"

Octavia jerks away "I'm not going to watch us lose because you don't like how well Clarke can play. She is one of our best players and you won't play her because you're an egotistical ass. Oh and my ankle hurts I need to put it up."

Bellamy glares daggers at the back of Clarke's head.

* * *

At the next practice Bellamy grabs Murphy "Take princess out. Now. We can't have her playing anymore."

Murphy nods "Got it boss."

Murphy trips Clarke pushing her to the ground when she tries to get up.

Clarke jumps up pushing Murphy "What is your problem?"

Murphy spits "What's the matter princess? If you don't like being tripped you should stay out of people's way."

Clarke crosses her arms "I was right where I was told to be. We are on the same side."

Murphy swings at Clarke, Clarke leans back avoiding the hit. A boy on the team grabs Clarke holding her. Murphy steps forward. Clarke kicks Murphy in the chest flipping herself over the boy holding her and throwing him into Murphy, who had just gotten back onto his feet.

Murphy and the boy that held Clarke stand together ready to fight Clarke.

Octavia steps up pushing Murphy "Two against one isn't fair boys."

Octavia and Clarke stand back to back one boy in front of each. Octavia taps Clarke's right arm, Clarke leans right, Murphy punches the boy in front of Clarke. Octavia taps Clarke's left arm, Clarke leans left, Murphy and the boys fists collide.

A booming "That's enough" sounds from the sidelines.

The four turn to the voice, Bellamy steps forward "Head master Jaha."

Jaha turns to him "How could you let this fight get this far? Why didn't you do anything to stop it?"

Bellamy looks at Clarke "It happened so fast. Clarke just attacked Murphy when he accidentally tripped her."

Clarke defends "That's bull. We were on the same side. He didn't need to trip me."

Jaha points at Clarke "Come with me young lady."

Clarke sighs following the man to his office.

* * *

Anya stands on the sidelines of the Skaikru Academy soccer field her eyes wide "Wow. Did you see Clarke? That was incredible. Do you think she'd be in to soulou gonplei?"

Lexa licks her lips humming.

Anya nudges Lexa "Are you okay? I think Clarke's on fire over there."

Lexa looks around "What? Where? Somebody get a bucket of water. Clarke's not on fire. Though that fight was hot, really hot. Did you see Clarke? She kicked that guys ass. So hot. I need to introduce myself. How do I introduce myself?"

Anya quips "I would go with 'Hi I'm Lexa.' That way she would know your name and that you know how to greet people."

Lexa bites her lips "You think that will work?"

Anya furrows her brow "What are you freaking out about? She's just a girl."

Lexa crosses her arms "Clarke is not just a girl. She is special. I can't just walk up to her and say hello."

Anya rolls her eyes "You should just get her in a room full of candles and bat your eyes at her. If that doesn't work give her a little smile and show her some leg. If she doesn't scream and run away after any of that she is a keeper."

Lexa lights up "I like candles. You don't think any of that will be too much?"

Anya sighs "I was joking Lexa. All of that would be way too much. You don't know the girl. A simple introduction will be okay."

Lexa shakes her head "Simple is not good enough for Clarke. I need extravagant. I need candles, lots of candles."

Anya puts her hands up "Wait. No candles. You'll scare her away."

Lexa stops at one of the people passing by "Get me candles. Lots of candles. I'll tell you where to put them later."

Anya shakes her head mouthing 'No candles.'

* * *

Clarke slumps in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk waiting for the man. _This is so boring._

Clarke turns around when she hears the door open "Seriously? Abigail couldn't come herself."

Jackson shakes his head "She was busy with the move and everything."

Clarke furrows her brow "Move? What move?"

Jackson purses his lips "Um. Yeah. She got a job in Arkadia as Chief of Medicine. There is just so much that happened where she is now a change of scenery is in order."

Jaha walks in "Ah Jackson. Abby couldn't make it?"

Jackson shakes his head "No. She just got an offer to be the Chief of Medicine in Arkadia and is busy packing."

Jaha sits "Good for her. Congratulate her for me. About why you are here, Clarke has started a fight with two boys. They were practising soccer a boy tripped her during practice and she sprung up fighting. We can not have that kind of hostility in this school. Clarke has been expelled."

Clarke jumps up "What? Where am I supposed to go? With all the changes Abigail has going on in her life there is no room for me. Hell there wasn't room for me before."

Jackson sighs "Abby had a feeling this was coming. Clarke is right she can not return home. If expulsion is your final answer Clarke will need to find other arrangements on her own."

Clarke spins towards the door, Jaha clears his throat "Where do you think you are going?"

Clarke spits "To pack. You'll probably want me out as soon as possible."

Jaha confirms "We will. Thank you for your consideration."

Clarke leaves running into Raven, "What are you doing here?"

Raven sighs "After the game I attacked Bellamy. We lost. It took like thirty seconds for them to score four goals, four goals. Murphy tried to drag me off him and Octavia threw him against the lockers. Are you okay?"

Clarke takes a deep breath "I got expelled and my mom sent the help. I have no place to go. I have to go pack. I'll see you later."

Once in her room Clarke sends a quick text I just got expelled. Any idea where I can go? My mom doesn't want me with her.

* * *

Lincoln's eyes widen "Holy shirt."

Anya raises an eyebrow "What's wrong?"

Lincoln looks at her "Clarke just got expelled. She has no where to go."

Lexa sits up "What? Where is she going to go? She can't leave. I haven't met her yet. I don't have my sketchbook. Does she need her paddle boat back? She was really close to her dad maybe that will make things better. Not better but um easier. Not easier."

Anya holds her hand up "We get it Lexa."

Lexa stands up "I have to give her back the paddle boat. Lincoln can you take me to her. It might go better with someone she knows."

Lincoln opens the door for Lexa.

Anya teases "You're not taking any candles."

Lexa growls a "Shut up" before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln steps away from his car watching Clarke walk to him "That duffle bag is all you have?"

Clarke nods "I had a box but three days after I got here someone broke into my room and stole some of my stuff. Everything left fits in the bag."

Lincoln shakes his head "Sounds like you didn't have a very good time here."

Clarke shakes her head "No I did not. Thanks for coming to get me."

Lincoln takes Clarke's bag opening the passenger side for Clarke and the back door for her bag. Lincoln walks around the back of his car then climbs in the drivers seat.

The back door opens "You thought I would let you leave without saying goodbye."

Clarke looks in the back "Octavia, you might want to move over or you're going to get sat on."

Octavia looks out the window to see Raven jogging to the car. Octavia picks up Clarke's bag moving into the seat it occupied just in time for Raven to occupy the seat Octavia was just in.

Raven pushes Clarke's shoulder "You left without saying goodbye. Lincoln you better move Bellamy is looking for his sister."

Lincoln pulls out of the parking spot just as Bellamy comes out the schools front door.

Raven asks "Where are we going?"

Lincoln looks in the rearview mirror at her "I have a place for when I'm not in school. It's just a temporary thing for Clarke. I have my people working on something."

Raven looks at Octavia mouthing 'His people. Should we be worried?'

Octavia shakes her head 'He won't hurt her. They've become friends.'

Raven stares at the headrest in front of her worried for her ex-roommate.

* * *

Lincoln pulls up to a building that has boards on some of the windows and bars on the others, the walls are chipped with deep cracks and the roof has shingles missing.

Raven looks at it "Oh hell no. Clarke is not staying here."

Clarke swallows "I have to. There is no other option."

Raven leans forward "I'm eighteen. I can get you a hotel room, get an apartment."

Clarke sighs "I don't need you to spend your money on me. It would be a waste. I'll be okay Raven. Show me where I'll be staying Lincoln."

Octavia opens her door clinging to Clarke's bag so Raven can't get it. Clarke reaches for her bag only to have Octavia jerk it away. Clarke raises an eyebrow.

Octavia whispers a "Sorry" handing over the bag.

Walking inside Raven looks around "It's like a cave. Do you not have any heat? It's so damn cold in here. No wonder you're so serious all the time this place is so depressing."

Clarke glares "Raven stop it. Thank you for letting me stay here Lincoln."

Lincoln nods "Here's the key. Do you want to see if you can still go to the art class?"

Clarke looks around for a clock, Octavia whispers "You have your fathers watch back."

Clarke shrugs "It stopped working eight months ago. I wear it because it is all I have left of him."

Raven offers "I could try and fix it."

Clarke shakes her head "Why should it work when he doesn't? I guess we could go we have to take those two back anyways."

The quartet leave with Clarke locking the door behind her.

* * *

Lincoln sits with Anya and Lexa "She is in my apartment for now. We went to our art class to find out if Clarke could still go considering she got expelled. They said she could because they weren't affiliated with Skaikru Academy. Clarke is out looking for a job now."

Lexa shakes her head "You couldn't find her a better place. I thought she was your friend and you put her there."

Lincoln defends "There is nothing wrong with my apartment."

Lexa spits "Oh please a dungeon would be better then that place."

Lincoln scoffs "Then you better find a way to get her into our school fast."

Lexa opens her mouth only to be stopped by Anya's words "I have been thinking about that. Clarke is a good soccer player, right?"

Lexa quips "Amazing."

Anya raises an eyebrow.

Lexa shrugs "You asked. I answered."

Anya continues "Anyways she can play."

Lincoln interrupts "We already have an abundance of soccer players."

Anya growls "Stop interrupting me, both of you. Yes there are a lot of soccer players but only a handful that play as well as her. All we have to do is get the headmaster to see her play. We may need to throw in a fight."

Lexa shrieks "What? Why?"

Anya looks at her "Contain yourself Lexa. You are going to have to figure out how to hide your feelings for her once she gets to our school or they'll think you are weak."

Lexa mumbles "I am not weak."

Anya explains "In case the headmaster isn't convinced by her soccer skills he will be impressed by her soulou gonplei skills. We do not have an abundance of those."

Lincoln offers "I do play a game with the boys Saturday. I could see if they'll let Clarke play with us. Tristan is always up for a good fight."

Lexa crosses her arms "How do we get the headmaster to the game?"

Lincoln shrugs "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Lexa growls "I'll figure something out."

Lincoln nods "I know. That's why I said it."

Before Lexa can say anything else Lincoln is up and out the door.

* * *

Lexa walks up to Indra "I have a new player for you."

Indra looks up "Oh yeah. Who?"

Lexa answers "Clarke Griffin."

Indra furrows her brow "Isn't that the girl on Skaikru that was telling the coach our plays."

Lexa nods "That's Clarke. She got expelled for fighting during a practice."

Indra shakes her head "I don't need a fighter on the team."

Tristan walks by "This one you do."

Pulling out his phone he informs "I was recording the practice and caught the fight."

Indra watches the video "Impressive. If we can't get her on the soccer team we could suggest soulou gonplei. Bring her to practice on Friday and find a way to get her to fight."

Lexa nods "Okay coach."

* * *

Lincoln reaches for his ringing phone "Hello."

Lexa states "Change of plans. Make sure Clarke is at practice on Friday."

Lincoln inquires "Why?"

Lexa rolls her eyes scoffing "The headmaster always watches our practices. He likes to advise on how to better our game play. Don't worry a fight will likely break out to show off her fighting skills."

Lincoln sighs "I'll see what I can do."

Lexa growls "You will not see what you can do, you will do. Don't make me kick you off the team I'm sure Clarke can take your place."

Lincoln assures "I'll have Clarke at practice on Friday."

Lexa bites "Good" then hangs up.

Lincoln puts the phone down "Always a pleasure talking to you."

* * *

Clarke walks up to Lincoln's apartment cell phone to her ear "Um something is wrong. The apartment door is open."

A voice on the other end states "Don't go in. Octavia is here I'll have her call Lincoln."

Clarke can hear Raven filling Octavia in "Octavia says Lincoln is on his way. Wait for him outside. Clarke. Are you there? Clarke."

A menacing "Hi princess. You didn't think you could just start a fight get expelled and it would be over. Did you?"

Clarke spits "What do you want Murphy?"

Murphy cracks his knuckles "You are a hard person to find. I should have followed Raven sooner. She picked you up yesterday. You were waiting outside the building so I wasn't sure what apartment was yours. Then Finn followed Octavia here. You know Lincoln and her probably had some fun on that bed. Do you sleep there too? This place is a far cry from the castle you grew up in, isn't it princess?"

Clarke snarls "I didn't grow up in a castle. It probably looked like one compared to the box you grew up in."

The door slams shut behind Clarke "ENOUGH!"

Clarke turns to see Bellamy.

Bellamy stalks over "I lost my position as coach until an investigation into my abilities to perform my duties is done. Octavia was suspended for two weeks because of the fight. We had two games she couldn't play because of that. We lost both games."

Clarke sneers "That wasn't because Octavia wasn't playing. The team sucks. You let them do whatever the hell they want. There is no structure to the game. They just chase the ball around like aimless oafs."

Bellamy clenches his fists "You think you're so smart. How are you going to get out of this princess? My sister isn't here to save you now."

Murphy hits her in the back of the head sending her crashing to the ground. Clarke pushes herself off the ground facing Murphy and swaying from the hit.

Murphy snickers "This should be easy. You can barely stand."

Murphy lunges, Clarke dodges him elbowing him in the head as he passes her. Spinning to face Murphy in time to block his next attack and knee him in the groin throwing him away from her. Bellamy grabs Clarke from behind holding her for Murphy's next attack. Clarke elbows him in the solar plexus, stomps on his instep, punches him in the nose, hits him in the groin and finishes by flipping him over her shoulder into an attacking Murphy. _Thank you Sandra Bullock. I will never forget sing._

The door barges open with Lincoln, Anya, Raven, Octavia and the girl that had Clarke's watch entering. The four look down at Murphy and Bellamy then at Clarke in shock.

Octavia points at them "You beat them both up?"

Clarke sways falling to the ground out cold.

* * *

Clarke is sitting on a bed in an unfamiliar room drawing in her sketchbook when the door opens. Looking up she sees a girl with long brown hair enter walking straight to the other bed.

Plopping down the girl looks at Clarke "What are you doing?"

Clarke looks at the picture she was drawing realizing it was of the girl sitting across from her, _This must be a dream,_ "Just an assignment for my art class."

The girl stands up walking to Clarke's bed "Can I see it?"

Clarke shakes her head yanking the book to her chest "NO! Uh, I mean no. It's not finished yet."

The girl sits at the foot of the bed "Come on. It's not like I haven't seen your drawings before."

Clarke raises an eyebrow "You've seen my drawings? When? How?"

The girl furrows her brow "Are you feeling okay?"

Clarke tilts her head "I'm fine."

The girl smiles "To answer your questions. Yes I have seen your drawings. In fact I saw one yesterday when you showed it to me asking if it looked okay."

Clarke tilts her book forward a little bit looking down at the picture "I did?"

The girl nods "You did. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Clarke looks up at her smiling softly "I am good. Stop worrying."

The girl stands up walking back to her bed "Okay. Just remember we have soccer practice at six so don't dawdle on your way home from your art class. Coach hates it when you are late."

Clarke looks at her "Soccer practice?"

The girl looks worriedly at Clarke "You should go to the nurse there is definitely something wrong with you today."

Clarke mumbles "No there's not" getting back to drawing her picture.

* * *

Clarke moans putting her hand on her head slowly opening her eyes "What happened?"

Octavia answers "My jerk off brother and his pet Murphy attacked you in Lincoln's apartment. Lincoln got them arrested for breaking and entering. He told the police you were staying there for a while so you were acting in self defence or defending personal property, something like that. There was also a security camera that Lincoln can turn on from his phone so when I called him and told him the apartment was broken into he turned it on. The camera caught the whole thing. You are in the clear."

Lincoln nods "It's all over the news. My school is offering you an academic scholarship to join the soulou gonplei team. It's a hand to hand combat team our school has. It goes up against the other eleven schools in our district that have a team. You can try out for the soccer team too, when you get there."

Clarke furrows her brow "I thought there weren't any rooms left."

A voice adds "They are putting you in with someone who has a single."

Clarke looks at the newcomer "I don't want to put anybody out."

The person shrugs "I don't mind. I'm Lexa. I'll be your new roommate."

Clarke swallows a forming lump in her throat, _The girl from my dreams,_ "Hi. I, uh, I'm Clarke."

Lexa nods "I know. Lincoln has told me about you."

Octavia, Raven and Clarke look at him "He has?"

Lincoln blushes under the weight of the girls' stare nodding nervously.

* * *

Raven drapes herself across the couch in the coffee shop they are in "I don't trust that Lexa girl. Did you see the way she was looking at you?"

Octavia finishes "Like she was going to eat you."

Clarke shakes her head "Lexa is not going to eat me," _I wish she would though._

Raven and Octavia shriek "Clarke."

Clarke's eyes widen "Did I say that out loud?"

The two girls nod "Yeah you did."

Clarke blushes "Sorry."

Raven throws a crumpled napkin at Clarke "No you're not."

Clarke smiles "No I'm not."

Octavia shakes her head "You're so bad."

Clarke smirks "You think she likes bad girls? I'd let her spank me."

Octavia glares "Clarke."

Raven observes "You're going to like this way too much."

Clarke shrugs "I might."

Raven pouts, Clarke nudges Raven with her foot "Don't worry I'll miss you."

Raven looks at her "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Clarke frowns shaking her head.

* * *

Anya bumps Lexa "Nicely done. Getting Clarke as your roommate."

Lexa shrugs "I did it for the team. They don't like you living off campus."

Anya lifts the corner of her lip in a knowing half smile "What ever you have to tell yourself. Way to introduce yourself though. Good job."

Lexa smiles "Yeah."

Anya warns "I'd look out for the tanned girl, she was giving you some dirty looks."

Lexa snorts "I can take her. I'm not worried."

Anya hums "She looks like someone that likes the candles that go boom."

Lexa furrows her brow "Who would want to blow up a candle?"

Anya raises an eyebrow.

Lexa sighs "I know you're talking about dynamite. I'm not stupid."

Anya rubs Lexa's shoulder "I know. I'm sorry. So, you're going to have her as a roommate."

Lexa smiles looking over at the bed that would be Clarke's "Yeah she is. I can't wait until Monday."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys. Hope I haven't lost to many of you.**

* * *

Clarke pulls at the straps on her backpack nervously as she stares at the grounds of her new school, _This place is huge. I'm going to get lost for sure._ Looking at the map Lincoln drew for her she furrows her, _Where am I supposed to go._

Raven grabs at it "You're holding it upside down. I thought you knew how to chart maps. Doesn't knowing how to read them come with it?"

Clarke yanks the map away "I know how to read a map. I need to know where I am first."

Raven looks around then at the map still in Clarke's hands "Is there a spot that says big ass tree or building shaped like a candle?"

Clarke looks at the map "No to both."

Raven attempts to take it again "Who gave you that thing? Why are there no landmarks? How did they expect you to get around with a map that tells you nothing?"

Clarke pulls the map away "Stop trying to take my map. Lincoln gave it to me. He said to look for a building called Polis, that would be the main building. Maybe we should go into the big circular building."

Raven shrugs "It does seem to be in the middle of everything."

Octavia runs up "There you are. Lincoln and I have been looking all over the place for you. You still have your bag? Did you get lost? You have a map. Never mind soccer practice is starting soon come on I'll take you to the field."

Clarke moves the duffle from one hand to the other "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Octavia sighs "You're going to have to take it with you. We don't have time to put it in your room. Lincoln says the coach hates it when you are late."

Clarke and Raven follow Octavia to the soccer field.

* * *

Clarke's eyes widen at the sight of the field sprawled in front of her ""Whoa this is one thousand times better then Skaikru's field. Where is everybody? Did we miss it?"

A voice from behind them answers "No. You're actually early. You must be Clarke. I am Indra I am the coach. Your friends are going to have to leave I don't like outsiders on my field."

Octavia and Raven look at each other both saying their goodbyes to Clarke before leaving.

* * *

Lexa lights another candle looking around the room she shakes her head, _I need more. I need to make it look perfect for Clarke._

A knock on the door causes Lexa to jump turning she glares "You scared me Anya."

Anya shrugs "Sorry. You're going to be late for soccer practice. You know you aren't allowed to have candles in the dorm."

Lexa looks around "This isn't enough to set off the smoke alarms or sprinklers. It needs to be perfect for Clarke."

Anya shakes her head "I should of known you'd go and figure out just how many candles you could get away with before the alarms went off. Get a move on Lexa you know the price for being late."

Lexa grabs her soccer bag knocking over a candle when she runs out the door, both girls don't notice.

* * *

Lexa runs onto the field dropping her bag beside the benches most of her team is sitting on.

One of her team mates looks up "You're seconds away from being late."

A voice cuts the air "That means you're late. Everybody up thirty laps courtesy of your captain."

Everybody groans standing up and heading to the track. When they get to the track there is somebody already on it. Lexa stumbles at the sight, _Having her as my roommate is going to be difficult, how am I supposed to keep my hands off of her?_

After five laps Indra walks up "Alright you can stop. There was a fire in a dorm room. Apparently somebody thought no candles in the dorm rooms didn't apply to them."

A few people cough "Lexa."

Lexa glares at them.

Indra looks at Clarke "It appears there is a spot for you. Those that accused your captain are off the team. I will not put up with such insubordination."

Three people step forward walking off the track and towards the locker room each one huffing and expressing their displeasure. The others on the team walk towards the dorms. Clarke picks up her duffle before heading in the direction of everybody else.

* * *

Clarke stands in front of a building watching people come out with travel bags, _How much damage was done? Do I have to wait to move in now?_

Raven's hissed "Who puts candles in a dorm room? Your manual says no candles in the dorms. Some people think they're above the rules," brings Clarke out of her thoughts.

Clarke looks at Raven "You don't know anything about this school or the people attending it. Don't criticize. Besides you sleep with dynamite under your pillow."

Raven looks at her ex-roommate "I don't light it first or ever."

Clarke smiles "Good thing to or else I'd be wearing your face right now."

Raven pushes Clarke "Shut up. Who do you think it was? I bet it was your new roommate, she looks like she has a candle fetish."

Clarke looks over at Lexa who is getting scolded by someone, _It looks like it was her._

Clarke walks up to Lincoln whispering "I need a ride."

Lincoln nods "Where are we going?"

Clarke looks around "To get something that might be liked. I need to talk to the Dorm Advisor or Headmaster first."

Lincoln leads Clarke to the dorm advisor. The two speaking in hushed tones with the dorm advisor nodding and patting Clarke on the shoulder.

Clarke goes back to Lincoln "Okay let's go."

Lexa watches Clarke go looking down sadly.

* * *

It takes a week to repair the room and the only time Lexa has seen Clarke is at practice. They said no words to each other, not that either hasn't tried. With Clarke's art class right after practice she would need to rush off to get to her art class.

Now it's move in day and Lexa has never been so nervous in her life. She feels like she let Clarke down already. It was a fresh start for Clarke, a safe place and Lexa screwed that up for her, or so she thought. That of course isn't how Clarke feels or sees it but Lexa doesn't know that, yet.

Lexa stands at the door to her dorm room reaching for the door knob then retracting her hand like the doorknob was on fire.

Anya huffs "How could you be nervous? You barely know the girl."

Lexa growls "That's why I'm nervous. What if she hates me for lighting our room on fire?"

Anya shrugs "You won't know until you open the door."

Lexa turns the doorknob opening the door. Lexa freezes looking around at the candles in the room.

Lexa gasps "Wh-What is this? We've already burnt this room down."

Clarke gets up from her bed "They're LED lights that look like candles. They are perfectly safe, I asked the Dorm Advisor and the Headmaster, both said it was okay."

Clarke turns on the candles then closes the blinds and turns out the lights. The room is filled with the faint flickering of the candles.

Lexa squeals excitedly starting to shake "My candles."

Anya turns on the lights receiving a low growl from Lexa causing Anya to turn the lights back out. Lexa beams her eyes wandering around the room as she takes in the room.

Lexa whispers "The lights are never getting turned on again. I need more, where can I get more?"

Anya looks at Clarke "Good luck with her," then quickly leaves the room.

Clarke looks at Lexa watching her pointing to spots a candle should be, _What have I done?_

* * *

Lexa looks over at Clarke while she sleeps, it's not creepy this is the first time she's done it. Clarke is whimpering and shouting in her sleep. Lexa climbs out of bed walking slowly to Clarke's bedside. Suddenly Clarke jolts awake looking around frantically.

Lexa soothes "It's okay you're safe."

Clarke's wild eyes land on Lexa who freezes at the look. Lexa swallows, _Oh how I wish I could take the fear out of those eyes. If you were mine you'd never be scared again._

Clarke asks "Did I wake you?" in a voice husky from sleep.

Lexa's knees buckle slightly at the sound, _Holy. Even her sleepy voice is sexy._ Lexa shakes her head afraid her voice would betray her.

Collecting herself Lexa asks "What were you dreaming about?"

Clarke sinks under her blankets, well the school's blankets, "I don't want to talk about it."

Lexa nods "Okay. If you ever want to I am here."

Clarke rolls away from Lexa "Okay. Thanks."

Lexa returns to her bed looking over at Clarke, _If only I could be the guardian of your dreams. I would make sure they were all good._

Clarke closes her eyes immediately entering a dream.

* * *

Clarke is standing on the sidelines of a soccer field a forest surrounding it. Someone with long brown hair stands with her back to Clarke in a soccer uniform a number one on the back of the jersey. _Who is that?_

Clarke steps forward "Hello."

The person turns the only thing visible is a bright smile "Hello Clarke."

Clarke furrows her brow "You know my name. How? What do you want?"

The person admits "I'm not going to hurt you Clarke. I won't let anyone hurt you. If they do they will pay. You are safe with me."

Clarke shakes her head "Why should I trust you?"

The person sighs "Aren't you tired Clarke? You've lost a lot, had to fight alone. You don't have to anymore, I am here. I will fight by your side. Just give me a chance."

Clarke looks down "How? I don't even know what you look like."

The person walks up to Clarke caressing her cheek "Yes you do. You've drawn me before, you will draw me again. It won't all be with images from your dreams."

Clarke gasps "You, you're in the waking world."

The person hums "I am and I'm closer then you think."

Clarke opens her eyes, _My dream girl is real. How? Who?_ Clarke rolls over looking over at the bed across the room the occupants back to Clarke her long brown hair splayed across her back. Clarke quietly pulls out her sketch book drawing the images she saw in her dream.

* * *

Clarke takes a deep breath, today was her first soccer game since transferring, and it just happens to be against her old school.

Lexa nudges her "There's no need to be nervous Clarke. We're going to crush them."

Clarke looks at her "That's not what I'm nervous about. We didn't exactly get along when I was on the team."

Lexa puts her hand on Clarke's shoulder "They should be afraid not you. From what I saw when you were playing you are better then them. You were the only reason they scored against us. Now we have you on our team."

Clarke sighs "You were awesome without me."

Lincoln stands up "Now we'll be incredible. No one will be able to beat us."

One of the other players stands shouting "This is ridiculous. She is weak, kick her off the team."

Lexa stands up "She is not weak. This is the first game she's playing with us. I remember your first game, you were quaking and threw up twice on the sidelines in front of the other team. They laughed you cried and ran back to the locker room."

The player sits down biting his lip.

Lexa looks around the room "Does anybody else need a reminder of there first game? I remember each and everyone of them."

The other players shake their head, Lexa growls "Good then let's go out there and show them what happens when they come into our house."

The team stands up letting out a roar.

Lexa looks at Clarke "You can do this Clarke. Show them what a mistake it was to let you go."

Clarke takes a deep breath "All I have to do is not throw up, cry or run off and I'm good."

Lexa laughs "You're already good Clarke. All you have to do is believe in yourself. I'll believe in you until then and after."

Clarke stands up "We have to go out there now or we won't be able to play at all."

Lexa gestures for Clarke to go first following her out and on to the field.

* * *

During the game Lexa, Lincoln and Clarke are a power trio. Always knowing where the other is without needing to look for them. Clarke has assisted on both the goal Lexa scored and the one Lincoln did.

Clarke is now dodging three Skaikru players spinning around with the ball in the arch of her foot she sends the ball towards the net where it curves around the goalkeeper sailing into it. This is the third goal in six minutes, which is coincidentally how long the game has been going. The opposing team has yet to touch the ball.

On the sidelines Bellamy, who is fresh off his suspension, grabs two of his players growling "I don't care how you get Clarke out of this game but get her out now."

The two players nod heading back onto the field. Clarke sets up to steel the ball from Murphy when he sets his leg between her legs making her spin out of the way, straight into one of the boys Bellamy just talked to, one of her legs still caught between Murphy's. The other boy kneeing her in the side of the head on her way down.

Lexa runs up to her dropping at her side "Clarke."

The girl doesn't move Lexa looks at Lincoln "She's unconscious."

Raven and Octavia look to the sidelines where Bellamy stands with a smile. One of the other players at Clarke's side moves allowing both Lincoln and Lexa to see Bellamy's elated expression.

When Clarke is taken off the field Lincoln and Lexa rally their team, Lexa states "The coach called for this. He had an ear to ear smile on his face when everyone was crowded around Clarke."

The player that previously called for Clarke to be kicked out growls "We need to stop him. Take him out. Take the whole damn team out."

Indra demands "Make it clean. Take out the boys that were directly involved with Clarke's injury first. Leave the two girls that were hovering and visibly upset."

Shortly after the play continues Octavia falls grabbing her leg, Raven falls grabbing her thigh.

Bellamy runs out kneeling beside Octavia "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Octavia looks at him "I don't know. It feels like a stabbing pain, like a bone is trying to come out of my skin."

Bellamy helps Octavia up looking at two people on the sidelines "Get her to the medical tent," looking to Raven he demands "Suck it up and get back in the game or your off the team."

Raven stands favouring her leg "I guess I'm off the team then."

Raven starts to limp off the field getting to Octavia she looks at the two boys helping her "I can get her there you're needed on the field."

The two girls limp off the field until they are out of sight of the field then let go of each other and walk normally heading straight to where they saw Clarke taken.

* * *

On the field Murphy takes possession of the ball only to be tripped by a Trikru player going after the ball. When Murphy has the ball again a Trikru player runs into him making his body twist as he falls on his arm hard enough to break it.

Bellamy throws his clipboard down "Oh come on ref. That isn't legal. Are you blind?"

The person that kneed Clarke in the head goes for the goal when the goalie comes out of the goal to get the ball away sending the Skaikru player flipping over the goalie and crashing down on his head the rest of his body finishing the tumble and crashing to the ground.

Bellamy runs standing toe to toe with the nearby ref "Are you kidding me? That is illegal. Call something you idiot."

The ref informs "The goalie is allowed to come out of his net to play the ball. Get back to the sidelines."

Bellamy growls "My goalie doesn't get out of the net."

The ref snorts "That's because he doesn't know what he's doing."

The near by Trikru players laugh getting glares from Bellamy. The Trikru players glare right back, a lot more intimidating. Bellamy clears his throat going back to the sidelines.

Three more Skaikru players get injured leaving the team short of players.

The ref walks up "You have nobody left I'm sorry you need to forfeit."

Bellamy steps up "Wait. I'll play. There is nothing in the rule book that says I can't."

The ref walks to the Trikru sidelines where they talk for a minute.

The ref nods then walks back to Bellamy "You have two minutes to get yourself ready."

Bellamy runs off the field returning in a uniform.

Indra gathers her team "Take him out."

Lincoln and Lexa talk lowly with two other players then head onto the field. When the ball is put into play, right to Bellamy, Lincoln and Lexa converge on Bellamy. Bellamy moves to dodge them only to run into the two that Lincoln and Lexa were talking to. Bellamy's legs go one way well his upper body goes another. Bellamy yells out in pain until another player, on Skaikru, kicks him in the head as he is passing by.

* * *

Clarke groans touching her head "My head feels like it's going to explode."

Octavia leans forward "You were kneed in the head."

Clarke croaks "What about my knee? I know it got locked between Murphy's legs when I tried to play the ball."

Raven explains "It was twisted really bad. They had to do surgery to fix it. You won't be able to play soccer for a while. You might be back for the Soulou Gonplei season. That's what the doctor said anyway."

Clarke furrows her brow "The doctor told you this. Neither of you are family."

Raven shrugs "One of us knows how to hack into a computer."

Clarke laughs shaking her head "Nice Reyes nice."

Raven smiles "I know. I have alerts whenever something changes on your charts."

Clarke looks at Raven "So glad I have a friend that cares more then my mom."

A throat clears "You have more then one."

Clarke looks at Lincoln "Hey. Did we win?"

Lincoln frowns "Seriously. We were up by three when you were taken out."

Lexa walks in "After that it was a take them out good time. They don't have enough players to finish the season, even if they did the coach is a little incapacitated."

Clarke frowns "What did you do?"

Lexa shrugs "We were playing a perfectly innocent game of soccer. You know taking the ball away with slides, a little bit of knocking them around. There were no yellow cards handed out, well okay there were a few but no red ones."

Raven shrugs "I would have taken a few of them out accidentally but that would have been dangerous considering your team looked about ready to kill us. I'm not ready to die yet."

Octavia adds "Neither am I. We faked injuries. Bellamy wanted Raven to stay in while I went to the medical tent."

Clarke mumbles "Jackass."

Raven quips "That's what she said."

Clarke shakes her head.

Lexa walks to Clarke's bedside "Sorry this happened. We shouldn't have had you play this game. Everyone knew there was bad blood between you and the team. I encouraged you to play."

Clarke puts her hand on top of Lexa's "Hey don't blame yourself. I chose to play. No one knew this would happen, a little tossing around sure but not this. I bet you led the cavalry."

Lexa snorts "Of course. Who else was going to? I knocked out like four, Lincoln took out three, the guy that harassed you before the game took out two and then we pulled the play that took you out on the coach. It was one of the Skaikru players that kicked him in the head, I think it was accidental on his part. Totally not accidental on our part, unless someone asks then it was. You two better not rat us out."

Octavia and Raven shake their heads violently "We won't. We've seen what you do to the people that cross you."

Lexa smiles "Smart girls. Keep these ones around Clarke."

Clarke eyes them "Oh shucks I was going to axe them after the game. Who needs them now that I've got a new crew?"

Both girls guffaw "Well I never. I thought we were going to be life long friends. You're, you're a meanie."

Clarke laughs "Meanie. Really?"

Octavia shrugs "I was going to go for itch with a b in front but I thought that was a little drastic."

Raven agrees "I was going to go with bitch too but that would have been just mean considering you're in a hospital."

Lexa glares at Raven her jaw tensing.

Raven adds "And you're girlfriend would kill me."

Clarke looks at Lexa "She's not my girlfriend."

Lexa injects "Yet. There's a little ironing out to do. Get to know each other a bit. Help her get her feet back on the ground. You know Dating 101 stuff."

Clarke blushes looking down at her hands, relief floods over her when the nurse walks in "Alright the patient needs her rest everybody out."

Lexa growls "The patient's name is Clarke. Use it," turning to Clarke she takes her hand "I'll see you tomorrow."

Raven and Octavia copy Lexa's goodbye adding a little more sugar to it. Clarke shakes her head in disapproval waving them out of the room. Lincoln waves goodbye walking out.


End file.
